The Dragon Chronicles: Silver eyes
by xXCrAnBeRrYbLoOdXx
Summary: Part 1 out of i dont know yet. Koenma sends Hiei on a mission in another world. He meets a girl. Is it love at first site or fight?
1. Default Chapter

YoukoRaven: sooooo who wants to do the disclamier?? Nina: i'll pass Zack:same Serena:I"LL do it!!! k...we don't own yyh so dont sue otherwise you'll be in the hospital. hint it wont be us. I don't want ne of us in jail. Mysterious voice: i do. u baka ningen! Serena: WOW your in my head!!!!! hiei!! get out!whining ur not supose to be there Hiei: im not in ur head baka. Kaylan: oh...in that cause on with the show!!! Silver eyes by Kaida Minimotou  
  
Have a nice trip Hiei?" A small todler walked to his big chair and sat down. "hn. ningens are so stupid it makes me sick." he replied "Well i'm glad to hear it. They're just like ours then huh?" Koenma asked " ya. hn. you could say that." Hiei turned around and left to return back to the 'world'.....  
  
In the world " Hey Raven! wait up!" said a girl with dyed blue hair  
  
" What do you want Kaylan!" you asked in an angry voice  
  
" God who died and pissed you off?" she asked laughing, knowing that someone's death would make her happy not sad or angry.  
  
" My mom's making me get a stupied tutor because grades my suck and they wont go up. He's comming over today. After school! Meaning i can't go to the Hot Topic sale that i've been living for!" she finished  
  
" So....do you think he'll be cute. One thing........he's going to be some jock and or prep who's smart."Kaylan said holding her hand to her head with a finger touching it and elbow on her left crossed arm.  
  
" Actually, he's goth AND smart (nothin against goths but at my school they all have bad grades) I didn't pay much attention to if he was cute or not cause i was still kinda pissed." you answered  
  
" Hey pretty gurl, i'm glad i ran into you again......only you won't get away this time." said a guys voice that you instantly recanized.  
  
" Run!" Kaylan screamed and the 2 of you ran off in 2 directions. The guy ran after you since you were he's objective after all. You ran into a dead end alley knowing you could hide in it's dark corner before you got caught. It is your alley after all. You and the rest of the gang meet there everyday and you were on the way there when you started being chased. Just before the big guy entered the alley( god he's slow!!!), a blue swirl appeared and a guy stepped out. When the person saw the guy enter the alley he hide in the corner next to you. Niether of you noticed you were next to each other. You were focusing on the big guy.( that's gonna be his name K? any name suggestions send me a review!). You found your stick behind the box next to your and had it ready to go in your hand.  
  
" Now, where did you go, pretty lady?" he asked. Being sly and sneaky( well ur in a top gang for a reason!) you said  
  
" Hm.. I'll never tell"( think it's that girl from a movie comercial who says it..i don't know what it's called)you said. Confused on where you were at...he turned around, his back facing you.  
  
" Bad mistake!!!" you yelled as you ran and jumped kicking him in the head. You landed with one knee on the ground huddled over( think fighting anime sceenes). You turned around and hit him with the stick, before he had a chance to reliaze what happened to him.  
  
" Bullz eye!!!" you yelledYou chucked the stick and it had hit him right in the head. It surprisingly bounced up and hit him again...knocking him out.  
  
" Hm. Shows you not to mess with the head of S.B.D.( you'll find out what it means later)  
  
Hiei pov ' Great someone's comming' I thought and hide in the corner.  
  
" Now, where did you go, pretty lady?" the guy asked.  
  
"" Hm.. I'll never tell" said a girls voice. I looked down to see a girl there. She had a big stick in her hand. All that showed was her face,fingers, and a little of her back. Telling me that the shirt was too short. Everything on her was black. The guy turned around and the girl started running at him.  
  
" Bad mistake!" she yelled. basic pov  
  
" You know how to fight pretty good for a ningen." Hiei said.  
  
" Huh..?AHHHHHHH!" you yelled. You forgot he was there. " OWWW! My ass!" you screamed as you landed....painfully.  
  
Hiei walked over to you and held out his hand to help you up.You took his hand and got pulled up. " Ummm...thanks. I quess" you said.  
  
" I quess? Do you ever no anything for a fact or do you quess everything?" Hiei asked  
  
" No. I don't, hate to sound prep(in a perfect world preps run in fear of all of us goth,punks, and people like me!) but i rarely talk to anyone outside S.B.D. Name's Raven by the way." You start to walk way wow that was a long chapter......i hope you like!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! i need some ideas for the second chapter 


	2. Chapter 2

DarkAngel: YAAAA! im so happy. everyone at school like this story much better than the other one i wrote!!! i thought this would suck when i first starting writing this. but now that so many people i see everyday tell me they love it and it's really good..it's encouraging me to write. I promise this wont be longer than the first chapter. cause that was really long. even without the spaces inbetween the talking. Kaylan: Cough. cough ya... to bad we're all sick now. Stupid food poisoning. Dameon! that's the last time you make lunch!! ever! Dameon: im sorry guys...weeps in sadness DarkAngel: God ur pathetic...your in the top gang in this story and your crying. Dameon: I can get into a hundred fights in a row but your punches will always be the hardess. Darkangel: blushes ur so................ Kaylan:Lame?! Okay well while we knock some since into Dameon..have fun with this chapter!!! Nina: Well i guess i get to write this one.YIPEEE! When you started walking out of the alley to find Kaylan, A girl a little older than you ran almost into you.  
  
" hey! I've been looking all over for you!!" she yelled at you  
  
"Huh?"  
  
" come on. your coming with us!" she said and draged you to the wall were you had been 5 minutes ago.  
  
She let you go to pull out a comunicator. You tried slipping away unnoticed when you felt an arm go around your waist. You turned around only to see that boy making sure you didn't go anywhere.The portal opened again and the girl jumped inside,knowing he had you. The boy brought you to the portal. But you were draging your feet to make the trip longer.( hey you did think he was cute!)But he picked you up bridal style( god that happens in every fanfic! sorry im so orginal that way!) and carried you into the portal. When you got to the other side you noticed the office you were in looked really familliar.  
  
" So, you must be Raven. It's good to finally see you in person for once." a small toddler said.  
  
'god why does he look familliar?' you asked yourself. You noticed that you were still held bridal style when he put you down.  
  
'Damn..that ended quick Bummer!' you said and started laughing once you got a good look at everything.  
  
"Yes,Yes. I know my size is funny. but..."  
  
" No. it's not that. This whole setup. It's from a manga called yu yu hakusho. I've been sucked up into an anime. I didn't noticed before because everyone looked different." You said. trying to stop laughing  
  
" Oh, yes about that. You can either go back or stay here and go back and forth. But you could do it so often." Boton said.  
  
You looked around the room looking for Hiei. since you did think he's cute in the anime series and when you saw him in the alley. but no such luck.  
  
" What's the catch?" you asked suspicously" theres always a catch to something like this and I know for a fact that im awake!" you finished  
  
" Why you could be sleeping. We all could be sharing a dream said a voice behind you. It was Hiei coming through the door." But we're not dreaming. We're wide awake." he added  
  
"Oh, Raven this is..." Boton started  
  
" Hiei..i know." you finished  
  
" Right.. so lets get you to Genkai's then." Boton said. At Genkai's...... when you entered the room...  
  
" Hi there I'm the...."  
  
" ...amazing Kuwabara?...touch me and you die!" you yelled before he could grab your hand." I'm so tired of people like you today." you added. This made Hiei laugh a little since he saw what you did to that guy almost 3 times the size of Kuwabara.  
  
" Well you don't need introductions." Yusuke said.  
  
"Well in that cause..Everyone..this is Raven" Boton said.  
  
" Here let me show you to your room." the voice spooked you since you weren't excpecting it.But you knew it was Kurama.  
  
"Ya...sure." you said. After going down a few halls you got to your room. You were amazed how it went from white to a deep red when you steped in. Kurama was amazed to.  
  
" That was .....i dunno....a little strange." you said  
  
"Ya.. maybe it changes colors for you when your felling a surtin way."  
  
'i hope his not under the inperesion that i like him...why red? ' you thought.Just then it turned into a darker red for your anger.Kurama laughed a little thinking it was cute......until it turned black. " there much better." you said coldly. He left your room after telling him you were going to bed. It had been to long of a day to stay up anymore. 


	3. chapter 3

Me: okay sorry the last one was so lame...i was in a hurry to write it before my mom got home. If you've read my first fanfic..you would know that im failin school and grounded. but i still get on the computer. Sorry for my speling. i don't know how bad of job i do until it's posted and i read it again to see if it goes with the one before. Okay now that we're done beatin up Dameon... This one will be better!!!! i promise!! You woke up having someone shaking you litely. It was Hiei. You moaned because you loved to sleep.( did you think it was because of hiei?) Well that and scare little kids with the rest of your gang. You moved positions hopeing he would get the clue to leave you alone. He didn't. He shook you harder and you finally sat up with your arm holding you up. " what is it...can't a girl get sleep around here?" you asked " In your on get up we gotta go to your world for a while." he answerd. " Fine." He left your room and you got up hesitating. You were amazed that your room was white again. You left the room and got half lost trying to find the living room but ran into Kurama.Literally. "Oh sorry." you mumbled "Hiei's waiting out front." he said " Oh, well he's gonna have to wait for me to find it or climb out a window. When i get to one," you added " Here, Let me show you." Kurama grabed your hand and started walking in one direction. He looked down to see if you were blushing. Which you weren't since you were used to being draged around like that. 'Nothing new here except demons.' you thought to yourself. You finally got to the door and out to where Hiei was waiting. He saw Kurama holding your hand and gave a death glare to Kurama. Which you somehow missed.(maybe since in the anime series he dosen't have a 'crush' on anyone. but i've only seen so many episodes i don't know if he does or not!) " Hey Hiei!" you shouted running up to him..letting Kurama's hand go. ' well she's more excited to see u then me Hiei..be glad for that.' Kurama said to Hiei through telek whatever it's called. ' hn.' was all he said back. " Ready to go?" Hiei asked " Ya...it's not that i had anything to bring back with me." you answered. Another blue swirl again. Hiei took your hand and led you inside.' good. he didn't see me blush!' you thought to yourself. You appared back in the alley. The big guy still there, probaly knocked out still or sleeping.You ran to pick up your stick and hid it behind it's box. " Well? Come on... we're going to your house." Hiei said. You started towards your house and got about half way there when Serena and Nina showed up. " Hey blonde. Hey sun!" you yelled "S.E? where have you been? we were worried about you!" Blonde " Lani told us what happened to you to yesterday and when you didn't show up at Dameon's house, we thought something really bad happened to you." Sun said "You didn't run into G.D.S. did you?" Blonde asked " No....I just spent the night....at my cousins house...since i was near there anyway and i din't feel like walking all the way back." you answered "So....who's your friend?" Sun asked checking him out. " Justin. I'm Raven's tutor." Hiei answered. You were shocked and did a pretty good damn job of hiding it. "Well, gotta go....ummm.." "Study?" "ya..that.." ' go me...i'm so smooth..not' you thought to yourself. Back at your house You found a note on the counter " Silver eyes,.... I gotta go take care of a few 'things'. wont be back til wednesday. - Death" it read " Death? That's a funny name." Hiei asked " We have nicknames." You started "Nicknames? why?" " well so noone can find where we live and kill us in our sleep.I'm in a gang called Satan Bringers of Death. Or S.B.D. for short. Death is Zack, Sun is Nina , blonde is Serena, T.j. is gothboy, Darien is Dameon,...Dustin is D, and Jake is s.b." You finished. " Then what's your nick name and who's G.D.S.?" Hiei asked "Silver Eyes. G.D.S. is our rival gang. Thy're jealouse that we're the top gang." you answered. "Well go get your things. We can't stay here long. Otherwise the portal will close on us." Hiei said. You went upstairs and gathered a bunch of your things without question. It took you all but 5 minutes. Sorry i have to stop here. Some advice.....you might wanna write down the whole nickname thing cause it's gonna get a little confusing. I PROMISE.....the next chapter will have some romance going between Hiei and Raven aka you. Sorry if i ruined that part for you if you didn't figure out who the love connection will be. But if u did know then..well u saw that coming. 


	4. chapter 4

Up in your room You walked into your room. It was your favorite place to be.The walls were dull red, your bed was covered in black silk bed covers that were purple on the underside. Your carpet was a blue-ish color with a tint or purple( god..i've made myself jealous now!!!!). You walked over to your closet and pulled out your favorite clothes( mostly black and had patches and other things on them...u have to represent your self..ya'know?!) and tossed them onto your bed. "Nice room." " Thanx." you replied."It's a girl/goth's fantasy room." " So, are you saying your the only one with this kind of room?" Hiei asked " Probaly....it took years and a few hundred wads of cash to get just the bed done. Pure silk in those colors and design is expesive." you answerd while pulling out a duffel bag from the bottom of the pile of things in your closet. You walked to your bed and started putting everything in it. Hiei had left back downstairs. After putting your linkin park, evanessence, good charlotte, korn, and godsmack cd's in your bag, you noticed a silver blade at the bottom of the bag, you ran down stairs. Unfourtinitly you tripped and the last stair and flew into Hiei.You both landed with a smack and your hands on his shoulders. You opened your eyes and... " oh...sorry hiei!" you didn't relaze that you landed on him. He fliped you around so you were on the bottom. You stared into his deep red eyes that wouldn't let you take your eyes off 'em. You gave a little blush and were finally able to look away. With his hand he moved your face to look at him. Of course...you didn't hesitate. Before you knew it, his lips were on top of yours. You were shocked at first but you kissed him back. It lasted forever but only seemed short. You were interupted by a knocking at the door. "Hey, Hiei! what r u guys doing in there!!!" " God i hate Yusuke!" you mumbled. Hiei got up off of you and answered the door. "God took ya long enough!" Yusuke yelled. " We were hoping that you would go away since your so obnoxious."( don't mind my spilen lol) Hiei blushed knowing why you said what you said. Thank god he was still facin the door where Yusuke couldn't see his face. " Koenma wants us back at the spirt world. He said to be at his office by nightfall." Yusuke said "Well let's go then." Hiei said finally turning around. While all the guys we're at Koenma's, you and yukina were hanging out. Doing( anything you want). You guys were getting to know each other like you were friends forever. "Raven.....what's it like?...in your world I mean." she asked you. "It's...different. Here..it's peacefull.Well maybe not as much as the ningen world but, there's always guns going off, gang fights, theif's, crazy driving. It's Vice City!!!" you yelled. Yukina started laughing. "It's kinda like Hiei in a bad mood." she said "You mean.....he has a good mood?" you asked. You both started laughing when Yusuke came up behind you and picked you up and fliped you upside down. You gave a big scream when he first picked you up. But you started laughing. "So what'sso funny you 2?" he asked " now...it's me being upside down. Before it was.....never mind." you said once you saw Hiei's face and wasn't about to make him made. Yukina was bright red from laughing too much. "could you put me down?" Not on my head!" you quickly added but it was too late, you were already on your back, "OWWWW my head!!!" you said whinning. Everyone started laughing at that point. Well i hope you like this chapter. Review and i'll put up the next chapter! K? 


	5. DownTime

Sorry it's been so long since i updated. My computer with all the chapters and info i use is being an ass and not working..and is in the process of fixing.....so i won't update for a while yet...but i do have the chapters writen........(i'm on a second computer if you can't tell). I could rewrite all of it, but...i don't remember what i put....and i don't have it in any notebooks like usuall. Thanx for waiting.


End file.
